HANA
by Cutie Shortie Soo
Summary: Aku memang tak layak menerima semua ini, Jongin. Tapi tetap saja kan, kau ini milikku!. Chapter 2 is UP. Semi-M. Short Fict/Sequel fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul MIRRORS/BL/AU/KaiSoo-KaiDO of EXO/DL?DR!. Review juseyooooo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Hana**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Length : Oneshoot!**

**Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDO**

* * *

Fanfict ini untuk kalian semua yang meminta sequel dari fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul _**Mirrors**_^^

Seperti biasa, cuma sepotong(?) fanfict pendek abal aja kog.

Maaf kalo jadinya gak nge-feel dan maaf atas keterbatasan kosakata saya

Well, happy reading ~^^!

* * *

**Hana **

**BoysLove**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the Story**

* * *

_Pada dasarnya, bahagia itu sangat sederhana. _

-Kim Jongin-

Bibirnya bergetar, dan akupun begitu.

Perlahan namun pasti, kutunjukkan padanya perasaan yang begitu berkobar dan menggebu.

Meskipun sentuhannya tak lagi seperti dulu, mungkin karena belum terbiasa, atau mungkin ia telah lupa.

_Ah, tidak._

Ia tak akan pernah lupa akan sensasi, walaupun desiran itu tak lagi kami rasakan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, bukan hilang sepenuhnya dan hanya pudar untuk sejenak.

Jemari dari sebelah tangannya menari lembut di dadaku, entah karena hasrat atau dingin udara malam yang membuatnya menggigil, sedikit ragu dalam tiap gerakan namun aku sama sekali tak merasakan keengganan dalam sentuhan, salah satu lengannya telah lama bertengger di pundakku yang kokoh, membawa sekelompok jari lain menggerilya di tengkukku yang mulai dingin.

Lidah kami bertaut indah, menari dalam ruang gelap hangatnya yang seolah haus untuk ku jamah. Ku per-erat pelukanku ke tubuhnya yang terduduk dalam pangkuan.

Jemariku bermain nakal di punggungnya yang masih berbalut piama rumah sakit yang telah lusuh karena ulahku.

Ia tak butuh mantel hanya untuk menghangatkan diri, sentuhanku saja sudah cukup.

_Tidak,_

_Tidak secepat ini._

Akan kubiarkan ia lebih terbiasa sebelum kami benar-benar meleburkan cinta dalam sentuhan dan intimasi yang lebih intens.

Meskipun aku menginginkan lebih, aku ingin mencumbunya lebih dari ini.

"Jo–jong…in." Selanya di antara kecupan, ia mencoba menghentikan invasiku dengan susah payah.

"Hmmm…"

_Tidak,_

_Jangan berhenti._

Ia memalingkan muka, melepas pagutan, lalu meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah itu. Tangki dalam rongga pernapasannya telah kosong, egois namun masih terbesit perasaan lega dan bangga karena aku-lah penyebabnya.

_Hanya aku._

"Jo–jongin k–kau…"

"Apa?" Seduktif, aku sengaja menambahkan sentuhan itu dalam tatapan mataku yang tajam, menghunus dengan lalim ke arahnya.

_Oh tidak,_

_Jangan biarkan aku meraupmu lagi, Dear._

Pipinya merona indah, begitu cantik dan manis. Hatiku bagai terguncang karena kegalauan. Bibir berbentuk hati itu kini berwarna merah pucat, sedikit membengkak karena seranganku.

_Dan aku bahagia karenanya._

Rautnya penuh tanya, kedua bola matanya mencoba balik menajam ke arahku namun ia mengurungkan perbuatannya, mungkin karena ia merasa terintimidasi.

Apa aku begitu menakutkan untuknya?

_Tidak,_

_Aku harus lebih menahan diri._

"Jongin aku…ugh…" Jemari kurusnya beralih dari wajahku lalu ia menunduk, lebih memilih untuk mengeksploitasi ibu jarinya yang ia remat sendiri.

Kyungsoo tengah merajuk.

Dan ia akan memohon sesuatu setelah ini, aku yakin benar akan hal itu.

Aku hafal benar karena ini adalah kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun kebisuan telah menelan diri dan kepribadiannya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Benar-benar gesture yang sangat mudah terbaca olehku.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu, hm?" Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan membawa tanganku ke tangannya, melepaskan rematan itu kemudian menggantinya dengan genggaman yang hangat dan penuh akan kasih.

Ia masih enggan beranjak dari pangkuanku, sesekali ia akan mengubah posisinya dan lebih menyamankan dirinya, dan aku tak merasakan sedikitpun keraguan untuk merengkuhnya lebih erat, menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat, dan menatap kedua mata indahnya yang polos dan bening.

Akan ku tunjukkan padanya, betapa besar aku mencintainya, tidak berlebihan, hanya seperti sebuah bunga matahari yang begitu memuja sang surya. Bunga matahari yang menjadi pengikut setia sang surya, yang akan kehilangan segenap energi dan daya hidup jika sumber kekuatan itu berlalu dan tergantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang lembut, meskipun melemah untuk beberapa saat namun akan ia tetap menunggunya terbit lagi esok hari.

_Seperti itu aku mengagumimu, Dear._

Bibir ranumnya yang semula terkatup rapat, bergerak ringan dengan menggemaskan.

Aku tahu ia akan mengutarakan sesuatu meskipun ragu dan takut, namun yang aku lakukan hanya sepenuhnya diam.

Aku akan menunggu suara beledu itu terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Bi–bisakah kita tinggal di sini sehari lebih lama?" Lamat-lamat ia mulai bersuara.

"Eoh?"

Kulepaskan dekapan, lalu aku menatapnya skeptis.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengijinkannya." Wajah manisnya tertunduk lesu, seakan marah karena permintaannya tak terkabulkan padahal aku sama sekali belum menyuarakan keputusanku.

"Hey, ayolah Dear. Aku akan mengabulkannya jika itu maumu, tapi bukankah kau yang bilang bahwa kau ingin cepat kembali ke rumah?"

"Ya–ya…tapi kupikir…aku…aku harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu di sini." Ia mendongak dan aku kembali merasakan kelegaan saat wajah manis penuh dengan pesona itu bertemu pandang denganku.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Bisakah aku menjadikan hal ini sebagai rahasia?"

"Kejutan untukku?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu." Kedua bola mata lebarnya menutup, dan bibir itu tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh ketulusan.

_Akan aku pertaruhkan apapun untuk senyummu itu, Kyungsoo._

"Baiklah, tapi…aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian besok."

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, raut mukanya tak terima.

"Wae?"

"Dear, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan di perusahaan, lagipula Jeonmyeon akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku mengabaikan sebuah proyek besar dan lebih memilih cuti panjang hanya untuk menemanimu di sini…"

Aku tersenyum di sela kalimatku untuk menenangkannya, lalu membawa kedua tanganku ke wajahnya yang bulat dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan.

"…meskipun cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahuinya juga setelah ia tiba di Seoul nanti."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Merepotkanmu."

Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuhku dengan erat setelahnya, menempatkan kepalanya di leherku.

Bahkan aku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya menyapa kulitku saat ia tengah berbicara.

"Kau tahu, Jongin. Sampai saat inipun aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu bodoh mau menungguku…"

_Aku bodoh, kurasa begitu._

"…kau seharusnya tidak mengorbankan segalanya untukku, kau bisa meninggalkanku sesaat setelah aku menjadi depresi setahun yang lalu, tapi kau begitu bodoh karena kau malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya."

Aku tak melakukan apapun selain hanya menghirup aroma wangi dari rambutnya, sesekali bibirku mengecup ringan tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Aku merasa tidak layak menerima ini, Jongin…"

"Ta–"

Kyungsoo memelukku lebih erat sebelum ia memotong sanggahanku.

"Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh setelah ini, Jongin. Kau yang membuatku menjadi ketergantungan terhadap dirimu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali meraung seperti beberapa saat yang lalu jika aku tidak mendapatimu lagi di sisiku."

Rasanya ingin menagis.

Seperti langit yang tiba-tiba meruntuhkan sebongkah besar bintang tepat ke arahku, namun aku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit.

Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan yang mengisi setiap rongga dalam paru-paruku, melekat dengan sangat kuat dalam setiap pembuluh darah dan bersarang tepat di jantungku yang berdetak dengan tidak stabil saat ini.

_Do Kyungsoo adalah anugerah._

"Dear, kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab itu dengan penuh, lagipula bagaimana aku bisa pergi dan lari dari kebahagiaanku sendiri, hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Semua kata-katanya akan aku simpan dengan rapi dalam memori.

Hanya tawa kecil sebagai balasanku atas rasa terima kasihnya sebelum bibir kami kembali bertemu.

Seperti inilah cara kami biasa menghabiskan malam yang dingin, saling menatap dengan penuh cinta dan berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan,

di balkon kamar nomor 203.

_Karena bahagia itu sederhana, karena kau adalah sumber di mana kebahagiaan itu berasal._

_Kim Jongin untuk Do Kyungsoo._

* * *

**FIN.**

Cuma percakapan biasa aja ngebosenin gak sih XD, hutang saya masih banyak di ffn hahaha.

Saya sedang dalam mood untuk nulis fanfict nista ini, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan fanfict ini bakal lanjut dengan kisah2 pendek yang lain.

Dan yang nungguin Hades and Persephone, saya masih dalam proses karena garis besarnya saya ambil dari mitologi Yunani, jadi mau gak mau saya juga mesti cari referensi dulu hahaha ~

(SOK PENTING YA GUE, njir!)

Saya juga mau ngucapin buanyak buanyak terimakasih buat readers yang sudi ngeriview fanfict2 abal saya, ngefollow saya sm fanfict saya XD.

Oh iya, fanfict ini judulnya nyomot dari salah satu lagu SHINee hehehe ~

Wokelah ~~

Terakhir…

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Terima Kasih

**Chapter 2**

Salahkan pikiran mesum yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepala saya.

* * *

**Hana **

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boyslove/AU**

**Enjoy the Story**

* * *

_Mungkin kau yang terlalu berlebihan atau aku yang tak lagi kuat menampungnya._

_Rasa cintamu yang begitu melimpah dan sikap memuja yang tak sungkan untuk di tutup-tutupi._

_Aku sumber kebahagiaanmu, begitu kau bilang._

_Kau bahkan berikrar dengan mantap dan tanpa ragu untuk selalu di sisiku, apapun yang terjadi._

_**Apapun yang terjadi, **__meskipun aku tak bisa memberikan balasan apapun._

_Sekali lagi, aku tak layak menerima ini, Jongin._

_._

_._

_._

Aku yakin, tak seorang pun dari kalian mampu menjabarkan _cinta_ secara detail sesederhana apapun itu, karena memang hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dipahami dan tak dapat terdefinisi dengan mudah.

Begitu juga aku.

Begitu banyak hal yang tidak aku pahami di sini, di dunia ini.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih juga tak memahami mengapa takdir yang tergores di atas telapak tanganku harus sedemikian nestapa sehingga mengharuskanku merasakan pedih yang begitu mendalam saat kedua orang tuaku terenggut paksa dariku secara bersamaan.

_Memilukan, memang._

Begitu banyak orang yang datang dan pergi saat pemakaman keduanya tengah dilangsungkan, ucapan bela sungkawa pun aku terima secara silih berganti. Aku menangis tanpa henti saat harus memberikan penghormatan terakhirku kepada mendiang mereka.

_Mereka tetap saja akan meninggalkanku sendirian, aku tahu benar akan hal itu._

Karena sekuat apapun aku mengelak, sekeras apapun aku meraung seperti orang gila, ayah dan ibuku tidak akan terbangun dari tidur abadinya kemudian bangkit membuka pintu peti mati mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa mereka berdua di sisiku?

Dalam tangis aku menatap telapak tanganku sendiri, _lama sekali._

Kenapa aku?

Dan kenapa garis yang tergores di sana begitu rumit dan berliku?

Aku mencoba tak mengabaikan siapapun di sana, termasuk seseorang yang membawa lengan kokohnya untuk mengitari tubuhku yang tengah meringkuk pilu.

Seseorang yang duduk dibelakangku dan memberiku sebuah jala kehangatan tak kasat mata.

Menghadiakan sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi sebagai ganjaran atas air mata yang membasahinya, memberi dekapan tulus dengan cuma-cuma hanya untuk memberikan ketenangan bagiku yang kini tengah terdiam dan terisak hebat.

"Dear, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Aku menangis semakin keras, dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku.

"…aku akan selalu di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi. Menangislah jika itu maumu, aku selalu di sini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Bodoh, ya, _ia sangat bodoh._

Seperti apa yang ia katakan padaku sebelumnya, ia benar-benar tinggal di sisiku meskipun aku meneriakinya dengan kata-kata kasar tanpa henti.

Ia masih di sini meskipun aku telah mendiamkannya begitu lama.

_Jongin masih di sini, _meskipun aku selalu meraung ganas dan melukai bagian tubuhnya.

Bahkan butuh waktu sekian lama untuk menyadarinya, untuk menatap lagi telapak tanganku yang dipenuhi garis tangan berliku.

Bahwa di sana ada sebuah garis lurus imajiner yang telah takdir buatkan hanya untukku sendiri.

Garis yang begitu mewakili sosoknya yang penyayang dan penuh kasih.

_Garis yang menandai, bahwa Kim Jongin memang diciptakan hanya untukku._

Bibirku mudah mengucapkan terima kasih tapi aku tak memahami bagaimana cara berterima kasih dengan benar.

Mungkin mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi untukku itu tidak.

Lagipula bagaimana caraku untuk mengucapkannya berkali-kali jika sekarang ia tengah membungkam bibirku setelah kalimat pertama terucap?

Karena memang banyak hal yang tak aku pahami.

Aku tak memahami diriku yang saat ini tengah menikmati sentuhan dan cumbuannya yang begitu memabukkan, aku tak memahami jemari kurusku yang bermain nakal meremas surai hitam miliknya yang basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

Tangan kokohnya bermain di punggungku yang mulai dingin karena udara, merengkuh tubuhku yang mungil yang saat ini sedang menggeliat tak tentu karena perbuatannya di bibirku.

Lidah kami saling bertaut indah dalam mulutku, sesekali, Jongin akan memaksakan salivanya untuk masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku, kamipun saling mengulum senyum di sela kecupan saat aku mulai tersedak.

Apakah itu lucu?

_Tidak, bagi kami itu manis._

Aku tak peduli jika Jongin menggigiti dua belah bibirku hingga berdarah, karena aku yakin ia pun akan merelakan hal yang sama terjadi pada bibirnya.

Saat Jongin melepaskan pagutannya secara sepihak, rasanya seperti ada sebongkah batu besar yang di jatuhkan tepat di dadaku, bersarang dalam palung yang terdalam.

_Nyeri, kecewa dan kosong._

"Kyungsoo…" Tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku lagi, manik kelamnya yang bercahaya menembus ke dalam mataku yang berbinar karena sosoknya. Tuhan telah menciptakan Kim Jongin dengan begitu sempurna, hingga Ia tak melewatkan sedetailpun kesempurnaan dalam raganya. Hanya dengan menatap obsidiannya saja aku akan kembali luluh.

"Hm?" Kedua tanganku melingkari leher jenjangnya.

"Apa hmph–yang ter–jadi hmpphh pada–mu, hey!" Jongin menarik lembut kepalaku dan berusaha menjauhkan bibirnya dari milikku.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam saja?"

"Ta–tapi…"

"Jongin…kumohon…"

Kali ini kedua tanganku yang menangkup pada wajahnya dengan posesif, telunjukku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang terjuntai di dahinya yang basah.

Malam ini dingin, tapi entah mengapa hawa di sekitar kami menjadi sedemikian panas.

Aku membelai kedua pipinya dengan sayang, dan hatiku terasa tersentak setelahnya. Dalam masa terpurukku, entah sudah berapa kali aku menampar kedua belah pipinya ini, bisa kurasakan gurat sakit yang ia tunjukka di depan mataku waktu itu, masih teringat dengan jelas walau samar.

Aku mengecupnya bergantian sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalah.

Kedua mata gelap Jongin adalah bagian yang paling aku sukai, di saat bibir tak lagi mampu mengucapkan kata, kedua mata Jongin sanggup berbicara bahkan tentang apa yang ada dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam saat ini.

_Ia mencintaiku, begitu mencintaiku._

Kedua bola mata itu tak pernah lelah memperhatikanku yang bahkan telah mengabaikan keberadaannya, kedua bola mata itu tetap menyiratkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar kepadaku meskipun pemiliknya telah sampai pada ambang batas kemampuannya.

Aku menghadiahkan dua buah kecupan di kelopak matanya yang tertutup sebelum aku mendaratkan kepalaku di bahunya yang lebar.

"Jongin…"

"Hm?" Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuhku, _lagi._

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau kalah telak dariku."

"Wae?" Jawabku seraya terkekeh.

"Karena aku lebih mencintaimu."

Aku bisa merasakan dadanya naik turun, aku lega bisa mendengar tawanya yang begitu merdu untuk di dengar, lepas dan apa adanya bercampur dengan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, samar ku dengar sesuatu menggema dalam dadanya.

_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

Aku tahu, Jongin tengah menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhku lebih dari ini. Aku telah ahli membaca gerak-geriknya meskipun aku tak mengucapkannya secara langsung.

Akan kubuktikan dengan perbuatan.

_Jongin, inilah caraku berterima kasih._

Aku menaikkan kepalaku menghadapnya lagi, aku bahkan masih belum beranjak dari pangkuannya, menghadiahkannya ciuman yang basah dan panas, juga menuntut.

Lidah kami kembali bertemu dan bertarung, saling memagut dan kurasa Jongin lebih agresif kali ini, ia bahkan membawa lidahnya untuk menyusuri ke dalam mulutku dan membelai deretan gigiku.

Aku tak mau tinggal diam, ku arahkan jemariku ke dadanya, berusaha mencari sesuatu dengan mata yang tertutup karena invasi Jongin di bibirku.

_Kutemukan!_

Aku beusaha membuka kancing kemeja pertamanya selagi aku masih bisa menggerakkan jemariku, karena sepertinya Jongin mulai menyadari niatanku dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikanku.

Kancing teratas terlepas dan aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan membawa bibirku ke perpotongan lehernya.

"Kyung…a–pa yang kau laku–kanh?"

Aku bahkan tak peduli posisi kami berdua yang sekarang masih berada di balkon kamar rawatku, aku masih saja mengecup leher Jongin dengan semangat, membuat garis saliva sepanjang leher sampai tulang belikatnya yang menggoda, lalu menghisap dengan kuat tepat di bawah rahang kanannya yang terbentuk dengan tegas dan sempurna.

_Kau memang lebih mencintaiku tapi tetap saja kau milikku, Jongin._

"Kyungsoo…kau yang membuatku tak lagi bisa menahan diri."

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya sekarang, lakukan saja."

Aku berbisik lirih di telinganya dengan seduktif, dan aku pun yakin jika pipiku tengah memerah karena tindakanku sendiri, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana aku menggigit daun telinga Jongin lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuhku seperti koala, tanpa melepas ciuman kami dan tanganku yang bersarang di kepala dan tengkuknya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman kami yang semakin intens dan memanas.

_Cinta yang memberiku keberanian._

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhku dengan lembut di atas ranjang kamar rawatku yang tak berukuran besar, tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung menindihku dan kembali meraup bibirku dengan ganas.

Kedua kakinya terbuka dengan tubuhku yang berada di tengahnya, tubuh kami menggeliat dengan tidak beraturan, sesekali, _milikku _dan _miliknya _bergesekan dengan tidak sengaja.

Tak pelak desahan pun lolos dari bibir kami masing-masing.

Aku memukul dadanya saat di rasa pasokan udara di paru-paruku kian menipis.

Aku membuka mata, dan ia pun begitu.

Ragu, gerakannya masih ragu walaupun posisi kami sudah terlanjur basah seperti ini, ia mencoba membawa tangannya ke arah dadaku namun ia membiarkannya menggantung di udara setelahnya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku skeptis.

"Tidak, hanya saja…kita tidak melakukan ini dalam waktu yang lama, aku…aku takut kau–"

Aku menggenggam tangannya lalu membawanya ke bibirku, kukecup sebentar telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, lalu membawanya menuju dadaku.

"Apakah kau melihat keraguan dalam mataku, Jongin?"

Jemariku membantunya untuk membuka dua kancing piamaku sekaligus.

"Tidak."

Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman sebelum ia menyerang bibirku lagi.

_Aku memang tak layak menerima semua ini, tapi tetap saja kau milikku._

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

Nah lho?

"kog nyampe sini doang thor?"

Btw makasih banget ya buat 6 orang yang mau review fanfict ini hehehe ~

Special thanks to: **AkuAza, yoow ara, Hany Kwan, xoxokaisoo, myeoni1120, kim jongsoo**

NC lengkapnya chapter depan deh

Ciao ~

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
